La ciudad de los actores
by Coookie Moster
Summary: ¿Que pasa si pierdes tus recuerdos? Olvidas algo muy importante que debías hacer. ¿Dime, que harías? Bueno, en esta situación se encuentra nuestra protagonista, Flaky. Y, sin saber exactamente lo que debe hacer, hará todo lo posible por hacer lo correcto. Pero, ¿Y si hacer lo correcto significa dañar a los que mas quieres? -"¡Que el telón se abra! ¡Que la obra apenas comienza!"-
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen._

**Aclaraciones: **

_-_Hola a todos.-Dialogo de personajes.

-_¿Por que no empezamos ya?_-Pensamientos de personajes.

* * *

_**Prologo**_

Hacia frió, demasiado para su gusto. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, le gustaba, le agradaba, pero, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que se sintiera con miedo y desesperación. Pero, desde dentro había algo que la reconfortaba, pero. -_¿Que era eso?- _Levanto la mirada encontrándose con la mirada vacía de aquel chico que decía conocerla, pero ¿Como podía conocerla si ella no lo conoce?

Observo ah aquel chico extraño, no lo conocía, pero, sabía que él tenía algo que ella necesitaba. Se encontraba sola, en aquel frió piso, abrazando sus piernas contra ella. Tenía miedo, pero sabía que debía hacer algo importante. Pero, no sabía que, ni por que se encontraba en aquel extraño lugar.

Ella necesitaba hacer algo importante, pero primero debía de aclarar su mente con varias dudas que rodeaban su cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿No sabes quién soy yo?-Pregunto aquella extraña figura, al parecer algo decepcionada mientras sostenía la mirada sobre aquella chica.- La otra vez me prometiste que no te olvidarías de mí.

La pelirroja pudo apreciar cada rasgo facial de aquel chico. Delgado, pálido, un cabello hermoso y alborotado. Ella sabia que lo conocía, pero no sabia de donde. -¿_Por que no lo recordaba?-_

-¿Eso hice?-Pregunto la chica algo extrañada con una expresión seria al igual que confundida.- N-no lo recuerdo

-Sí, eso supuse.-Dijo el extraño mientras le ofrecía una cálida sonrisa con algo de melancolía a la chica. - Te han quitado tus recuerdos, es por eso que no lo recuerdas.- Dijo como si fuera algo normal.

Algo, un sentimiento desconocido, varios sentimientos, se estaban apoderando de ella. Se sentía débil, pero enojada, no sabia nada, se sentía...

_No lo sabia._

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo? ¡¿Por qué yo?! ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada?-Grito. El eco de su voz sonó por todo aquel frió lugar oscuro. Aquel lugar no tenía ningún rastro de vida, solo eran relojes por doquier. -_¿Pero cómo?-_

-¿Aun no lo recuerdas? Que mal.-Se limitó a decir la extraña figura.- Supongo que deberé contarte todo desde el principio. Otra vez. Pero, debes saber que no te puedo ayudar, eso depende de ti, y de _ellos._

-¿_Ellos_? ¿Quiénes?-Volvió a preguntar curiosa. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero, no sabía exactamente por qué. Solo logro recordar una palabra al tratar de recordad algo, pero, sabía perfectamente que esa palabra no era algo grato. Esa palabra era "_muerte"._

-Nuestros protagonistas, ¿De quién más se podría tratar?-Dijo la figura, sonriendo algo irónico.- ¿Puedo empezar? –Pregunto el extraño mientras se movía sin ningún rumbo por aquel extraño lugar.

-…P-p-ero,… está bien.-Dijo la chica vencida. Quería saber quién era, y por qué estaba allí. Y ese chico era el único que lo sabía.

Aquella extraña figura sonrió. Mostrando su perfecta hilera de dientes blancos.

-Pero primero debes despertar, ¿no crees?-Agrego.

La chica asintió triste.

-Entonces, comencemos Flaky. ¡Que el telón se abra! ¡Que la obra apenas comienza!-Grito eufórico aquel chico extraño. Dejando que sus mechones rojizos se menearan con la suave brisa del viento.

**_10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…_**

* * *

_¿Por que esta tan corto este fic? Bien, por que este es el inicio (Prologo) de una larga "obra".¿Quien es aquel chico que dice conocer a Flaky? ¿Que estaba haciendo Flaky en aquel lugar? ¿Que era ese lugar? Pues bien, todas sus dudas se irán respondiendo conforme pasen los capítulos. Y no se preocupen por la espera de la siguiente actualización de este fic, sera muy rápida. ¡Así que pónganse atentos!_

_Atte: La escritora._


	2. Acto 1

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen._

_**Aclaraciones: **_

-Hola a todos.-Dialogo de personajes.

_-"¿Por qué no empezamos ya?"-_Pensamiento de personajes.

* * *

**1…2…3…4…5...6…7...8...9…10…**

**¡Primer acto!**

El sonoro choque que hacían los relojes al marcar cada minuto hacia reconfortar a la chica pelirroja. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero, de alguna manera la hacía sentir libre, le recordaba a alguien que…

-No tenía límites.-Dijo con voz ronca llena de tristeza y melancolia. Quería recordar a quien le recordaba, pero no salía nada de su memoria. –"¡Maldita sea! , ¿Acaso lo que dijo aquel chico era verdad?"-

_"Te han quitado tus recuerdos, es por eso que no lo recuerdas"_-Había dicho ese extraño chico en los sueños de Flaky. Si bien, le había dicho que despertara, ¿Eso significaba que era un sueño? ¿Verdad?

Pero, ese sueño había sido tan real que, parecía creíble.

Miro su pálido reflejo en el estrecho espejo que abarcaba un cuarto de su habitación. Se dirigió hacia su baño para lavarse la cara, de esa manera el sueño se iría de ella y podría asistir a la preparatoria sin cansancio. Oh al menos eso creía ella.

Abrió el grifo de su lavabo mientras tomaba grandes cantidades de agua con sus manos y se empapaba el rostro de una manera brusca. Una vez que el sueño despejo a la chica se dirigió hacia su cuarto y tomo su suéter rojo. La verdad, a la chica le valía poco como iba vestida. Un anticuado suéter rojo, una falda negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y una blusa de color rojo pero opaco que se acomodaba bien a su delgado cuerpo. La chica bajo a su cocina y tomo una barrita nutritiva hecha de avena y trigo para írsela comiendo en la camino. Prendió la radio que se encontraba a un lado de la lacena donde guardaba sus barritas.

-¡Ahora con ustedes, el nuevo hit de la ídolo estrella pop Giggles! ¿Creyeron que sus canciones no podrían ser más pegajosas? ¡Pues escuchen esta nueva canción!...-Se oyó en la radio. Pero, fue bruscamente interrumpido.

-Que bobería…-Dijo Flaky mientras desconectaba su radio jalando de una manera ruda el cable de la corriente de la radio. Odiaba a las personas hipócritas, y oh, no había personas más hipócritas que esos ídolos que no le ponen sentimiento a las cosas. Esas eran una de las cosas que hacían enojar a Flaky, lo superficial.

Tomo su mochila y guardo todo lo que necesitaba para la preparatoria. Salió de su apartamento y aseguro la puerta. Se encamino hacia afuera, pasando por la frutería del señor Lumpy. Que, muy amable le regalo una manzana. La chica iba caminando tranquilamente, todo era pacifico, todo estaba donde tenía que estar, todo era…

-_"Normal"_.-Pensó con algo de amargura. Su vida era lo que todos definían "normal", vago por su mente en busca de acontecimientos que no fueran dentro de lo normal para verificar si su vida era por lo menos un poco interesante. Pero nada. No recordaba nada. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Seguir viva, pero no tener ningún recuerdo de haber vivido.

-_"Te han quitado tus recuerdos, es por eso que no lo recuerdas"-_ Pensó Flaky. Esas eran justo las palabras que aquel chico le había dicho. Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella?

Levanto la vista para volver hacia la realidad. Pero, deseo no haberlo hecho. Una chica, que corría a un paso apresurado se estrelló contra ella provocando que todos sus libros salieran volando y cayeran al frio y duro suelo.

-¡P-p-perdón! ¡L-l-lo arreglare! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Es solo que tengo prisa y me están siguiendo!-Dijo la chica muy apresurada mientras recogía los libros a una velocidad sorprendente y los metía de nuevo en la mochila de la pelirroja.

-¿Quién rayos eres?-Pregunto la pelirroja cortante con amargura. Se notaba frustrada, y disgustada. Y no tenía tiempo para retrasos, de hecho, no tenía tiempo.

Aquella chica se le hacía conocida, pero…-¿Dónde la había visto?- La chica era un poco más alta que ella, tenía un cabello rosa corto que le llegaba hasta los hombros, unos ojos de color rojo escarlata que iban a la perfección con su piel ligeramente bronceada. Llevaba una sudadera de un color rosa más fuerte y unos shorts de color blanco que muy apenas le cubrían los muslos.

La chica peli rosa enarco la ceja confundida.

-¿No sabes quién soy?-Pregunto mientras se paraba y sacudía su short al igual que su sudadera. La chica le ofreció la mano a la Flaky para ayudarla a levantarla.

-Es por eso que eh preguntado, ¿Me has puesto atención?-Pregunto Flaky mientras agarraba la mano de la peli rosada y se paraba de ese frio suelo.

-Pues deja me presento, ¡Soy Giggles Ídolo y estrella de pop internacional! –Dijo mientras le ofrecía una cálida sonrisa llena de entusiasmo.- ¿Enserio no has escuchado de mí? Es raro, ya que soy la sensación del…-Dejo a medias.

-¡Miren allí esta Giggles! ¡Allí esta! ¡Tomen sus cámaras!- Grito un chico que se encontraba como a treinta metros de distancia. Traía una cámara colgada, y se notaba cansado, como si hubiera seguido a alguien todo este tiempo.

Entonces, de la nada, varia gente se amonto sobre el chico mirando hacia Giggles. Ella palideció de lo asustada que estaba. Flaky apenas podía comprender, cuando Giggles se refirió a que la estaban siguiendo se refería a ellos, a los paparazi.

-Tendrás que perdonarme…-Dijo Giggles con una voz ronca. Se notaba que el nerviosismo la comía por dentro.

-¿Qué estas insunu …-Dejo la pelirroja a medias. La estaban jalando, con mucha fuerza, muy bruscamente. ¿Hacia dónde? No tenía idea.

Estaba siendo arrastrada, literalmente por Giggles. Muy apenas podía seguirle el paso, iba demasiado rápido para que ella pudiera oponer resistencia, y la tenía muy firmemente agarrada de la mano que sería imposible que pudiera librarse de ella. Pero, temía que si la dejaba, los paparazi la fueran a atropellar. Es por eso que decidió seguirla.

-¡Me estas secuestrando! ¡Esto es un secuestro!-Grito la pelirroja mientras tomaba su mochila con fuerza, tratando de que sus libros no se salieran.

-¡No soy una secuestradora! ¡Te estoy salvado la vida! –Le respondió Giggles mientras seguía corriendo sin dirección alguna. Pero paro de golpe, había corrido tan rápido y sin rumbo que ya no sabía dónde se encontraba.

-¿A dónde me has llevado, secuestradora?-Pregunto Flaky mientras trataba de regular su respiración.- ¿Dónde es aquí?

-N-no lo sé…-Dijo Giggles con voz ronca.

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes?! ¿Estas bromeando, verdad?-Pregunto exaltada Flaky.

La chica peli rosada bajo la mirada, se notaba llena de angustia y preocupación. La pelirroja quiso saber en qué pensaba aquel joven ido.

-Las personas valientes no tienen miedo,…las personas valientes no se equivocan…-Susurraba Giggles con una voz quebradiza muy apenas audible para Flaky.

…-"_Las personas valientes no olvidan"-_Se dijo la chica de cabellos rojizos mentalmente.

-¿Giggles? ¿Estás bien?-Le pregunto Flaky, al parecer algo angustiada por aquella desconocida de un tono de cabello altamente superficial.

La oji roja de cabellos rosados levanto la mirada con un destello inexplicable en sus ojos. Con una sonrisa en su rostro llena de alegría y felicidad. Pero solo era una máscara. Flaky lo sabía.

-¿Por qué no debería estarlo?-Pregunto Giggles radiante de alegría con un tono agudo, al borde de llorar.

-Bueno,…Porque aún seguimos perdidas en medio un callejón que parece no tener fin sin ningún rastro de la civilización,

Flaky no se consideraba a ella misma una aguafiestas, si no, que le gustaba la realidad. Ella era realista, no le daba rodeos a las cosas, ella iba directo al punto. Y al parecer a Giggles la discreción de la pelirroja le resultaba muy…Incomodo.

-No tenías que ser tan sutil, señorita enojona.-Dijo la peli rosada sarcástica. Mientras le sonreía de oreja a oreja a "su nueva amiga".

-¿Por qué ser sutil? ¿Para qué? Solo es una pérdida de tiempo, prefiero tener los pies firmemente en la tierra.-Dijo fría Flaky sin responderle a la sonrisa de Giggles.- Aparte si estamos aquí es por…-Dejo a medias.

_Un sollozo, un lamento, una gota de tristeza,_

_Perdido._

_Un recuerdo, una sonrisa, una persona,_

_Perdido._

-¿Escuchaste eso?-Pregunto Giggles. Pero al parecer pregunto algo tarde, porque la pelirroja ya se había percatado de aquel sollozo.- ¿Flaky? ¿A dónde vas? –Volvió a preguntar.

Pero Flaky no la había escuchado, se sentía atraída por aquel sonido agonizante. Hasta que llego a una persona, que se veía desolada, triste, eh confundida.

-¿Por qué tardaste mucho, Flaky?-Le pregunto el chico de cabellos verdes que se encontraba sentado abrazado sus rodillas contra su pecho. El chico levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos miel de Flaky.

Esos ojos verde olivo,…Esos inexpresivos, llenos de curiosidad y tristeza. Los conocía.

El chico meneo su cabeza provocando que unos mechones verdes le cayeran en la cara, tapando su mirada inerte de vida.

-¿Cómo Es que sabes mi nombre, Flippy?-Pregunto Flaky asustada.

-¿Cómo es que tú sabes el mío, Flaky?-Volvió a preguntar el chico.

_Un fragmento, una pieza, un pedazo de memoria._

_Perdido._

_Y encontrado, Todo encajaba_

_La pieza del rompecabezas, el último número del sudoku…_

_¿Entonces por qué todo se tornaba negro?_

_¿Por qué aquel chico de cabellos verdes sonreía victorioso?_

_Acaso, ¿Así se sentía volver a recordar? ¿Así acaba todo?_

_**-"No, pues el segundo acto está por empezar…"-**_

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3...2...1...**

* * *

Hola mis queridos lectores! Aquí esta la segunda parte de este fic, ¿Les gusto? **DEJA TU REVIEW SI TE GUSTO.**

Mis disculpas, se que dije que lo actualizaría rápido, pero me surgió un imprevisto y me dejaron sin Internet, así que perdón si los decepcione.

Y para aclarar, Yo **NO** abandono mis fics, no espero que se pongan en mis zapatos ni nada de eso, lo se, aparte de ser escritora soy lectora, y créanme que yo me estoy esforzando por tener mis fics lo mas rápido posible. Escribir es un pasatiempos que yo tengo. Y la verdad me gusta mucho, porque ahora se ah convertido en una parte fundamental de mi. Así que, bueno, si creen que soy un estorbo, lo lamento. Y seré sincera, me duele que piensen así.

Atte- La escritora :3 ..._Au revoir!_


End file.
